Fauna
There are currently 21 dinosaur species, and a species of pterosaur, that can be played as in The Isle. Twelve herbivores and ten carnivores are available. They come with a variety of skins and each dinosaur has a different gameplay experience, due to their different traits. For example, some dinosaurs are much faster than others whilst others do a significant amount of damage. Carnivore vs Herbivore Carnivore: Carnivores have to find and hunt other players in order to survive. The player must kill the prey if it is not dead already, once it is dead the player can then feed from the corpse. This is the main drive for players to attack each other, to either chase off or kill the competition or to take down prey. Carnivores generally have a higher damage output relative to size compared to herbivores. Carnivores have a special addition to their progression called the Carnivore Tree. The "Alpha" of each branch has the ability to become a strain. Credit to The Golden Ammonite and Karmataurus for the branches below. Crusher Branch - (???-???-''Tyrannosaurus'' Rex) - Using this branch, you start out small and fast, and become lumbering and slow. The Alpha Species Rex will be the most powerful natural terrestrial predator. However, it is very slow and must rely on stealth and ambush. Some herbivores are part of this branch as well, but are not alphas. Bleeder Branch - (Marshosaurus-''Allosaurus''-''Acrocanthosaurus''-''Carcharodontosaurus''/''Giganotosaurus'') - Using this branch, you maximize hit and run tactics by heavily increase the DOT bleed you deal. The Alpha Species couple, Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus, will have ridiculous levels of bleed damage, and will be able to hunt down large game. Pounce Branch '- (''Velociraptor-''Austroraptor-Dakotaraptor''-''Utahraptor'') - Using this branch, you specialize in being a small jack of trades creature. Not the fastest or strongest, but well balanced. As a Utahraptor, The Alpha Species of the group, it will gain the ability to pounce on victims. '''Venom Branch - (Herrerasaurus-''Monolophosaurus''-''Dilophosaurus-''???) - This branch uses primitive biological warfare such as a septic bite or an anticoagulant in their saliva, but the Alpha Species Dilophosaurus shall have a potent venom. It shall deliver this venom via bite to slow and weaken victims. Speed Branch - (Ceratosaurus-''Majungasaurus''-''Carnotaurus'') - A heavily specialized group, you will deal increasingly less damage in exchange for greater speed. The Alpha Species of this group, the Carnotaurus, will deal very low damage but will be the fastest of all predators, able to strike quickly and run with ease. Flight Branch '- (''Dimorphodon-''Pteranodon''-''Quetzalcoatlus'') - Take to the skies! This tree allows flight and great speed in exchange for fragility and relatively low damage. The Alpha Species of this group, the Quetzalcoatlus, will be able to lift small victims off the ground. 'Aquatic Branch '- (Austroraptor-''Baryonyx''-''Suchomimus''-''Spinosaurus'') - A water-loving group, these dinosaurs are highly specialized for hunting marine life. The Alpha Species, the Spinosaurus, will have two variants which will be a bipedal version and a aquatic version. The land version will be an apex predator with the ability to fish. The aquatic version will be able to run along the bottom of the water at high speeds, but will be slow on land. Herbivore: Herbivores are not under constant struggle to find food, therefore are much less likely to attack. Herbivore players have a tendency to band together much like real herd animals for safety. Sometimes herbivores will attack carnivores that venture too close in an effort to chase them away. Herbivores generally have a lower damage output relative to size compared to carnivores. In this time herbivores are more vulnerable to carnivores for the high number of them and the lot of points for proceed from tier 3 to tier 4. Unlike carnivores, herbivores will gain points by eating "special" plants, rather than simply gaining them over time. '''Crafting * Nest Dinosaurs: In-game: * Acrocanthosaurus * ''Allosaurus'' * ''Ankylosaurus'' * ''Austroraptor'' * ''Baryonyx'' * ''Carnotaurus'' * ''Diabloceratops'' * ''Dryosaurus'' * ''Gallimimus'' * ''Herrerasaurus'' * ''Maiasaura'' * ''Pachycephalosaurus'' * ''Puertasaurus'' * ''Psittacosaurus'' * ''Shantungosaurus'' * ''Stegosaurus'' * ''Suchomimus'' * ''Therizinosaurus'' * ''Triceratops'' * [http://the-isle-dinosaur-game.wikia.com/wiki/T-Rex Tyrannosaurus] * ''Utahraptor'' * ''Velociraptor'' Upcoming: * Avaceratops? * Beipiaosaurus? * ''Brachiosaurus'' * ''Brontosaurus'' * ''Camarasaurus'' * ''Carcharodontosaurus'' * ''Ceratosaurus'' * ''Compsognathus'' * ''Corythosaurus'' * ''Dakotaraptor'' * Deinocheirus? * Deinonychus? * ''Dilophosaurus'' * ''Diplodocus'' * Einiosaurus? * Falcarius? * ''Giganotosaurus'' * Gigantoraptor? * Iguanodon? * ''Kentrosaurus'' * Lambeosaurus? * Majungasaurus? * Marshosaurus? * Miragaia? * ''Monolophosaurus'' * Nothronychus? * Ornithomimus? * Oviraptor? * ''Pachyrhinosaurus'' * Parasaurolophus? * Pelagornis? (mentioned only) * Protoceratops? * Saichania? * Scelidosaurus? * Troodon? * ''Spinosaurus'' * Styracosaurus * Unknown Raptor Scrapped: * Megaraptor Pterosaurs: In-game: * ''Quetzalcoatlus'' Upcoming: * Dimorphodon * Pteranodon Mammals: In-game: * Humans Upcoming: * Bear? (mentioned only) * Deer? (mentioned only) * Horse? (mentioned only) * Wild boar? (mentioned only) Non-Dinosaurian Reptiles: In-game: * None Upcoming: * ''Deinosuchus'' * Megalania? * ''Titanoboa'' Fish In-game: * Fish Upcoming: * Dunkleosteus? * Parahelicoprion/''Helicoprion?'' Other *''Strains'' Category:Animals